20 Feet Under
by fishypeople
Summary: This is a story about a werewolfvnad his imprint and how they overcome the problems they face. QuilxClaire R
1. Meeting

Meeting

Quil's POV

I was just thought I was going to Emily's house for a visit like the rest of the pack. Then I saw her, a tiny girl. She looked about two, and to me she looked beautiful. It was as if she was the only one on the planet kind of like true love I guess. I did not even know her name but it felt like I knew everything about her.

Then I saw that she was about to fall off a chair. I ran over to her before she even left the chair. "Claire!" yelled Emily. So, that was her name. "Are you okay, sweetie?" said Emily reaching for Claire but I could not let her go. "Okay?" she asked like a question then a statement. "You can put her down now Quil" Emily said looking at me quizzically. "O, ok." I said still not wanting to let her go. Once I put her down, she looked up at me.

"Who are you?" said Claire stumbling over her words so they were all jumbled. "I'm Quil." I said just staring at her face. "Qwuil" she said "let's go play house." "Claire you should ask first." Emily scolded lightly. "It's ok ill play Claire." I said so I didn't hurt her feelings. I don't think I could have hurt her feelings even if I tried. Before I knew it Claire was bringing to a little play house, and I knew I was getting into something I could never get out.

**A/N I don't own any of these characters and please review, constructive criticism is accepted **


	2. Almost

2. Almost

5 years later Quil's POV

It has been fun seeing Claire grow up being able to live through all of the stages of her life. It also has posed some problems. I remember the one day I thought that she was on to my secret. She was only four.

"_Sorry Claire I have to go." I told her, just seeing her face when I said I had to go killed me. "Why?" she asked, "Are you hiding something from me?" I had read her a story about mystery and now she liked to play detective. "No I just have to leave." I said walking to the door. "Then I'm coming to, maybe we can run around." She said as she grabbed my leg in a death grip. "Maybe you can be a wolf and I can ride you." When she said that I froze. "You know I can't turn into a wolf Claire." I said trying to get her off the topic. "I think you can." She said cracking a smile. She was always too smart for a four year old. "I have to go so stay here with your aunt Emily." I said while I was prying her off my leg. "Fine, but I still think you can be a wolf." She said almost crying, and then I left._

Luckily, for me she forgot about me being a wolf the next day. I have been more careful around her now since that day, but I still think that she is to smart and will end up finding out about the pack. I still have years to tell her about the pack, and even more to tell her about imprinting. I just hope she doesn't find out until she has the time to grow up like a normal girl and not some girl that was imprinted by a werewolf that fights vampires and never ages. Sometimes I hope.

**A/N I don't own any of the characters. Also please review and I don't know when I will be able to update again because I am very busy. **


	3. La Push

3. La Push

Claire's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I am finally turning 13 and I can't wait. I am already feeling grown up already and being a young adult can mean only one thing. A boyfriend! However, I don't want any boy I want Quil. Quil has been my friend for as long as can remember but I want more. I know it's stupid I'm just turning 13 and he's like 26! I hope that isn't a problem even though he is 13 years older than I am but I don't care and if people don't like it I will just run away with Quil and we can get married in Vegas or …_

Right then I heard a knock on the door. I froze then hid my diary quickly before my mom walked in. "Quil's here to take you to La Push." Said my Mom eager to get me out of the house. She probably was going to get me my presents and wrap them before I got home because for the past four years I found my presents so she has being extra careful. I haven't even tried to look for my presents I don't want them I only want Quil. That was my birthday wish last year and it still hasn't come true.

I got my purse and walked downstairs to meet Quil. He was standing right by the door looking at the ceiling. "Hello" I said snapping out of his trance. "Hey" he said. "Only four more days till your birthday how do you feel."

"The same as always." I said as I started walking to the door, which Quil of course opened for me. I have never gotten why he has acted as if he was bringing me on a date all the time. As we got to the car, he started to speak. "So what do you want to do today." He said. I was waiting for him to say that I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "I want to go cliff diving!" I eagerly said. "No." he said not even taking a moment to think. "But why!" I asked using my almost about to cry eyes, they always made him yes. "The weather is perfect and I am almost 13!"

"Almost, you're not 13 yet." He said. "Maybe just maybe I will take you on your birthday, I will take you." I started to sulk and gave him the silent treatment. He must have seen I was depressed, and threw out ideas of what else we could do. "Come on Claire we can go hiking or swimming at First beach." I didn't answer him I wouldn't answer until I got what I wanted. I know I mean seem like a brat but I've always wanted to go cliff diving. "Come on Claire don't be like this." Then I saw his hand come toward me. He then started to tickle me. "Stoppp Quil Okkk Okkk we won't go cliff diving." I said through my laughter. "That's better." He said. We finally got to La Push and I got out.

**A/N Here is Chapter 3 I don't know when I will right the next chapter cuz I'm busy. Ta Ta for now**


	4. AN

**A/N Sorry I have not updated recently but I have had a lot of homework and I am having serious writers block. I am wondering if any of you guys could give me ideas of what they could do I have a rough idea but I need ideas.**


	5. Play Time

Chapter 4: Play Time

"Let's go to First Beach the weather is nice." I said already heading in that direction. "Fine Claire but could you wait for me I don't want you to get lost." He said grabbing my shoulder. "Get lost I have been here to many times to count I think I can find my way around." I retorted. "I know but I have a surprise for you so could you wait till I get it for you." He disappeared into his car and brought out a picnic basket and blanket.

"A picnic that's your surprise?" I said a little disappointed. "I have a bigger surprise for your birthday so don't be disappointed squirt this is just to hold you over." I felt a little sneaky so I pushed him to spill the beans. "So may I ask what that surprise is." I said. "You will have to wait Nancy Drew I will never reveal my secrets to you!" He said being over dramatic. He gave me a soft punch, picked me up, and held me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I said punching his back. "Never you're my prisoner!" He said before giving a maniacal laugh. He was a good actor. "You should become an actor you are really good." He gave a hearty laugh. "I'm not cut out for the world of drama and mellow dramatic people."

"Yeah but you could make lots of money and spoil my rotten." I said. We had finally reached the beach and he put me down. "So what do you want to do now." He asked. "Let's write a play and perform it we can be the main actors." He laughed again. "We'd be the only actors."

I sat down on the sand and patted the spot next to me. He sat and started to write a play.

A/N this is just a filler chapter so it is not very good. Review please.


End file.
